jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lanius Qel-Bertuk
Lanius Qel-Bertuk war ein angesehener Jedi-Meister und Mitglied des Jedi-Rates der Akademie auf Almas. Er begann seine Karriere als Padawan von Nerra Ziveri und stieg innerhalb der Hierarchie des Jedi-Ordens auf, bis er diesen in seiner Funktion als oberster Leiter der Akademie übernahm. Sein letztendliches Schicksal bleibt ungewiss, da man lediglich vermutete, dass er bei der Zerstörung der Akademie im Zuge der Order 66 getötet wurde. Biografie Lanius Qel-Bertuk wurde zunächst auf Coruscant ausgebildet und war zu dieser Zeit noch sehr von Träumereien geleitet, bis er erkannte, dass die Realität sich deutlich von den Geschichten unterschied, die über den Weg der Jedi erzählt wurden. Dennoch verfolgte er diesen Weg weiterhin und wurde zum Padawan von Nerra Ziveri, einem Twi'lek und angesehenen Meister. Mit diesem begab er sich nach Almas, wo er seine neue Heimat fand und mit seinem Meister, der die Akademie leitete, trainierte. Während dieser Zeit wurde er zum Jedi-Ritter und später zum Jedi-Meister ernannt. Er wurde zu einem der besten und beliebtesten Lehrer an der ungewöhnlichen Akademie, an welcher auch ältere Tarasin, Wookiees und Twi'leks ihr Studium als Jedi begannen.Living Force Campaign Guide Nerra Ziveri vertiefte sich auf Almas in seine Studien der dortigen Sith-Festung des Dunklen Lords Darth Rivan, den die Jedi lange Zeit vor ihrer Ankunft getötet hatten. Im Jahr 56 VSY verschwand der Meister spurlos, und Lanius übernahm seinen Platz als Leiter der Akademie. Drei Jahre später, 53 VSY, verfasste er einen Bericht, der sich hauptsächlich mit dem Dunklen Jedi-Konflikt um Kibh Jeen und Qornah beschäftigte, da es ihm sehr am Herzen lag, dass kommende Generationen von dieser Geschichte unterrichtet wurden, die von 188 VSY bis 181 VSY das Cularin-System erschütterte.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Die Tarasin-Jedi Constanten beendete um das Jahr 42 VSY ihr Training an der Almas-Akademie und stand vor der Entscheidung, ob sie nach Coruscant gehen oder auf Almas bleiben würde. Lanius half ihr bei dieser Entscheidung mit seinen Ratschlägen. Sie entschied sich, nach Coruscant zu gehen, würde jedoch bis etwa 22 VSY zurückkehren. Später konnte er den Skrilling Valiri dazu bewegen, auf Almas bei der Ausbildung anderer Jedi mitzuwirken.A Mon Alone Er vertiefte sich sehr in seine Meditation, wodurch das Training mit den vielen Schülern der Akademie stark litt, besonders nach dem Verschwinden von Meister Ziveri. Lanius hatte ein großes Talent in der Weitsicht, worauf auch Yoda bei einem Besuch auf Almas aufmerksam wurde. Dies war jedoch auch der Grund für die Abwesenheit des Meisters und dafür, dass er sich mehr und mehr zurück zog. Er erkannte bereits 32 VSY deutlich, dass die Sith wiederkehren würden, noch bevor andere dies taten. 31 VSY spürte er eine Erschütterung der Macht, die er auf Cularin ortete, und konnte dies auf das Verschwinden von Bewohnern der Städte Gadrin und Hedrett zurückführen. Daraufhin entstandte er E1-6RA, um die Umstände zu untersuchen, und blieb mit dem Droiden in Kontakt blieb.The Resistance Within Als im Jahr 22 VSY die Klonkriege ausbrachen, behielt Lanius seine Stellung als Leiter der Akademie über die Zeit der Konflikte hinweg bei. Zwar wurde er aufgerufen, als Jedi-General in den Klonkriegen aktiv mitzuwirken, lehnte dies jedoch ab. Devan For'deschel versuchte während dieser Zeit, Vhiin Thorla für die Akademie zu gewinnen, hatte jedoch kein Glück. Im Jahr 19 VSY wurde die Akademie im Zuge der Order 66 zerstört,Echoes of the Jedi und es wurde vermutet, dass Lanius Qel-Bertuk sich unter den Opfern befand. Sein Tod konnte jedoch niemals bestätigt werden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Lanius war ein freundlicher und besonnener Mensch, der dennoch die Ernsthaftigkeit der Jedi teilte, sodass er eine fähige Führungspersönlichkeit darstellte. In seiner Jugend war er noch sehr verträumt, was sich jedoch legte, da er schnell lernte und sehr intelligent war. Er spezialisierte sich auf das Gebiet der Diplomatie und wurde unter Nerra Ziveri zu einem Jedi-Gesandten ausgebildet. Er war sehr zuvorkommend, aber dennoch distanziert. Bekannt war er vor allem wegen seines außergewöhnlichen Gedächtnisses; er grüßte jeden, der die Akademie besuchte oder an ihr studierte, beim Namen. Auch äußerlich machte Lanius Qel-Bertuk stets ein freundliches Bild, wenn er nicht gerade kämpfte. Er hatte eisblaue, klare Augen und trug eine auffällige Brandnarbe auf der linken Wange. Außerdem fehlte der dritte Finger seiner linken Hand. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Living Force Campaign Guide wird angegeben, dass Lanius Qel-Bertuk im Jahr 31 VSY mittleren Alters war, somit wäre er 60 VSY, vielleicht auch 70 VSY geboren. Die Jedi-Akademie wurde bereits 177 VSY errichtet. Dennoch wird beschrieben, dass Nerra Ziveri seinen Padawan Lanius nach Almas brachte, um die Akademie dort zu errichten, was zeitlich gesehen keinen Sinn ergibt. *In der Timeline des Living Force Campaign Guide wird angegeben, dass Ziveri im Jahr 56 VSY verschwand und Lanius dann zum Leiter der Akademie wurde. In Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force ist das Datum wiederum bei 53 VSY angesiedelt. Quellen *''A Mon Alone'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise en:Lanius Qel-Bertuk ja:ラニアス Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends